


A Great Escape

by earthquakedream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Badass Kono, Community: shoot_the_curl, F/M, Female Character of Color, Minor Violence, POV Female Character, Pointless Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquakedream/pseuds/earthquakedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono goes along with Steve's crazy idea and ends up saving his dumb ass. It devolves into pointless schmoop. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://shoot-the-curl.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoot_the_curl**](http://shoot-the-curl.livejournal.com/), (very loosely) based off of [](http://kristen999.livejournal.com/profile)[**kristen999**](http://kristen999.livejournal.com/)'s prompt _He ain't heavy, he's my brother_. Unbeta'd and mostly written while in class, so if there's any mistakes, please let me know!

The plan may have seemed like a good one at the time, but Kono was beginning to seriously regret ever agreeing to go along with it.

"Sure, Kono, it'll be fine with just the two of us. We're just doing some recon, nothing bad's gonna happen. It's like a date, we're just getting some work done too."

She was starting to sound like John McClane, muttering to herself while crawling through air ducts in the ceiling, but at least she had shoes on. Admittedly, they were heels, and she'd had to rip about half of her dress off to be able to move around in the thing, but she still felt pretty badass.

Steve had thought sneaking into an underground gambling ring without back up or any kind of good cover story was a good idea. Kono was starting to rethink her taste in guys because thirty minutes into the operation, they'd been made as 5-0. Kono had managed to fight the goons off and run, but Steve had let himself be taken in order to distract them so she could get away.

Kono had stolen someone's phone and called Danny for back up, but she'd hung up on him while he was cursing up a storm and made sure to call Chin too, just in case Danny got distracted ranting at the dial tone.

That had been twenty minutes ago. She accounted for travel time for both Danny and Chin, then scrambling a SWAT team and HPD, and figured maybe another twenty minutes before they arrived.

She heard sounds coming from the grate about five feet ahead of her and slowly crawled forward. That was definitely Steve's voice, taunting whoever had him because apparently he was taking tips from Danny on bating bad guys.

Kono looked through the gate and checked her thigh holster. She still had half a clip left. If she was careful, she could take down all four guys. None of them were visibly armed, no shoulder or hip holsters, no guns lying in sight.

Steve told one of his captors, "That's what your sister told me last night," and before Kono could blink, the guy knocked him out with the laptop that had been sitting on the desk next to him.

"Steve, you _idiot_ ," Kono hissed, voice too low for anyone to hear her. The guys trailed out of the room now that Steve was incapacitated and unable to tell them anything. Kono waited 30 seconds, then kicked out the grate and swung into the room, landing nimbly on her heels, her gun already out of its holster and held in front of her.

The room was empty except for her stupid boyfriend. She sighed and ran fingers gingerly over his scalp. There was a hard lump, but no blood. She knew those dicks would be coming back at any second; she used a pair of scissors from the desk to slice through the duck tap holding Steve to the chair. Kono made sure to rip the tap off quick, hoping it would wake Steve up.

He barely even stirred, just let out a distant mumble.

" _Seriously_?" Kono groaned. She grabbed Steve under his arms and struggled to drag him out the side door. He was a heavy bastard - six feet of compact muscle versus her tiny frame? Kono was strong, but not enough for this.

She managed to get him out of the room and across the hall to a shitty storage room filled with folding chairs and a pile of towels. She laid Steve on those, sat next to him, and prayed that Danny and Chin showed up soon. She couldn't leave Steve alone like this. He was too helpless.

10 minutes later, she could hear Chin calling her name. She peaked her head out of the closet and grinned at him. "Hey, Cuz! You and Danny can carry the Boss man out, if you want. I'm gonna help book the bad guys."

* * *

Steve was at home in his own bed a couple hours later, diagnosed with a mild concussion. Kono popped her head into his room and smirked.

"I brought you some water. Didn't think you'd be up for food yet." She sauntered over to Steve's bed. He frowned at her.

"That's my shirt."

"Well, all I had was my dress and that lost about a foot in length tonight. This was more comfortable."

Steve tilted his head, then winced. Kono laughed at him as she sat by his thigh. "Yes, I'm wearing underwear under this. Nothing in your dresser fit me."

"I'm not complaining," Steve murmured. He reached out and cupped the back of her head. "Danny told me you carried me and stored me in a closet."

"Better than staying in the room they had you tied up in. They had you knocked out and I wasn't ready to get into a fight with half a clip while wearing six-inch heels." Kono shrugged and handed Steve the water. "Closet seemed safer."

Steve set the water aside without letting go of her. He leaned in a little closer and smiled. "You did good today." He kissed her, soft and sweet.

Kono smiled against his lips, nose brushing his. They'd been together for a couple months, but having Steve this close still gave her a fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"One of us had to be badass and you were too busy being unconscious."

Steve rolled his eyes, but she still got another kiss before he tumbled her onto her back on the bed, hovering over her with a wide grin. "I think you deserve a reward, Rookie, for your exemplary service today."

She laughed and pushed her palms against Steve's cheeks, giving him a fish-face. "How well do you think you can reward me with a concussion, huh? Good luck with that, brah."

"Mild concussion. It's not that bad." Steve leaned down like he was going to kiss her and she tilted up to meet him. At the last second, Steve ducked his head and blew a loud, wet raspberry against her neck. Kono let out a high-pitched indignant noise, trying to shove him off without doing any more damage to him. Steve put all his weight on her and muffled his laugh against her skin.

"I'm gonna give you a lot more than a mild concussion if you do that again. Freak." Kono sounded entirely too fond for her own taste, but with Steve grinning the way he was, she found it hard not to be.

Steve lifted himself up after a few more moments, looking carefully down at Kono. "I'm sorry for making you go along with my crazy idea. Danny didn't stop ranting at me for it the whole time we were at the hospital."

Kono wrinkled her nose. "Man, if I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have. I would've called Chin and Danny at the very beginning, but I didn't. It was going pretty well until Benson remembered seeing you on the news."

She leaned up, fingers rubbing over Steve's stubbled cheek before she kissed him. "If you want to do crazy things for the job, I'd rather be your back up than having you go alone."

"You make pretty good back up."

"And I'm spot-on with a sniper rifle."

Steve licked his lips and pressed his hips into hers. "Have I ever told you how hot that is?"

"Maybe a couple times, but I'd love to hear more."

He laughed quietly and pressed his mouth to hers. He didn't do much talking after that, but Kono didn't mind.


End file.
